


G is for Gribbles

by mific



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Quantum Mirror, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: It's another foothold situation at the SGC, thanks to the quantum mirror, but the team are onto it. Sort of.





	G is for Gribbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Alphabet Soup genfic challenge featuring the quantum mirror. For the letter "G".  
> A warning for harm to animals, albeit alien animals.

When the first one came through the quantum mirror into Carter's lab at the SGC it looked like some sort of weird plant, like a mini-tumbleweed or a giant dandelion.

"Actually, I think it's an animal," Daniel said thoughtfully, passing it off to Carter. Another one had rolled through by then and Daniel picked it up, turning it over in his hands.

"Careful, it might bite," Jack said. It didn't look like any animal he'd ever seen, although it did remind him of something. Kind of like a koosh ball, but bigger, and green as grass.

"I doubt it, Jack, there are no mouth-parts," Daniel said.

"No organs of any sort," Carter added. "It's just sort of . . . squishy."

Jack rolled his eyes and picked up a third one that had emerged from the mirror. "What is this? Lemming season in green koosh ball land?" Carter was right, though, it was soft and squishy, inside the green fur. It didn't seem to mind being prodded.

Jack gave it to Teal'c, who took it dubiously and eyed it with suspicion. "What is the purpose of such a creature?" he inquired, one eyebrow raised, holding it up by the fur between finger and thumb.

"Um, we don't know yet," Carter said. "Have to let the xenobiologists look them over. Another three had rolled in through the mirror by then, and were jiggling about haphazardly in a green pile on the floor.

"And the botanists as well," Daniel said, sounding excited. "I think they might photosynthesize, even though they're animals. Maybe some sort of symbiosis?"

"Look, Carter, you'd better turn the mirror off," Jack said. "I think we've got enough of the things to study." They were rolling about on the floor. He tried to herd a few into a cardboard box, and Teal'c bent to help him.

"It is unclear to me how they move, O'Neill," Teal'c said, picking up the box that was half full of vaguely moving green furballs and frowning down into it. "They have no limbs."

"Yeah," Jack said. "Beats me. Must be the fur, I guess."

Carter was still holding one and stroking it. "They're kind of nice," she said, grinning down at it.

That triggered a memory for Jack, and not a good one. He looked over at Teal'c. "Wait, what if they're . . .?"

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed. The likeness is too great, and the rapidity with which they have gathered." Jack looked down into the box Teal'c was holding. There did seem to be more of them there than there had been a couple of minutes ago.

"Hang on," Daniel said. "You're not thinking . . . ?"

"Yeah," Jack said, glaring at the box. "Tribbles."

"Well, gribbles, actually," Daniel suggested. "Since they're green."

"Gribbles, tribbles, whatever," Jack said. "We've gotta get rid of them."

"But we have to study them," Carter protested. "They’re a new alien life-form."

Jack held up a hand. "Ah! Ah! You have _seen_ that episode, haven't you, Carter? Spread out, everyone, and make sure none of them got away."

"McCoy concluded they were born pregnant," Daniel said, peering into a corner. "That'd explain why these ones are already multiplying."

Teal'c found another three at the far end of the lab under a cupboard, and Daniel located two that had somehow gotten into a desk drawer.

"It's that squishy factor you pointed out, Carter," Jack said. "The damn things can squeeze in anywhere. We're gonna have to lock off this lab and go over it with a fine-tooth comb."

Teal'c frowned. "I do not think a comb will be an effective-"

"Figure of speech, T," Jack said. 

"How are we going to . . . dispose of them?" Daniel asked. "Use the backwash of an opening wormhole?"

"Good idea, but it's too risky," Jack said. "We can't let the other SGC personnel see them. You know how that went, on Star Trek."

Teal'c nodded. "They were popular pets, at first. We should not risk exposing them to populated areas in case of . . . souveniring."

Carter was looking crestfallen. "Some might see it as rescuing them," she protested. "I'm sure we can rig up some sort of safe containment, if we just–"

"Nope." Jack shook his head. "Imagine if they got out of the Mountain because some zoologist thought one was cute and wanted to save it?"

"It is already a foothold situation," Teal'c added gravely. He thought for a moment. "Or possibly a furhold situation."

Jack clapped him on the back. "Nice one, T, but we still haven't solved the disposal problem."

"Must be some sort of cremation facility the zoologists use for specimens," Daniel said, looking around vaguely.

"What, alive?" Carter was tight-lipped. "That's inhumane."

"I have a solution," Teal'c said. He set the now brimming box on the floor, drew his zat, and aimed it.

"Oh, jeez," Carter muttered, turning away. Daniel grimaced and averted his gaze.

Teal'c raised a brow at Jack. "Yeah, go ahead, T."

Teal'c fired into the box repeatedly.

"Are they gone yet?" Carter's voice quivered.

"They are gone, Major Carter."

Jack clapped his hands together. "Right. Grid pattern search, starting at the door and working in a line back to the far end. And you'd better lock that universe out, Carter, so we never connect to it again. Last thing we need is a bunch of Klingons coming through."

"Especially if they're green," Daniel muttered.

"But first, Colonel O'Neill, if you will allow me?" Teal'c waved a hand at Jack's shirt.

Jack squinted at him. "What?"

Teal'c reached into Jack's shirt pocket and produced a gribble.

"How did that get in there?" Jack said, embarrassed. "I swear I wasn't-"

"They are, as you said, squishy, O'Neill. They find any hiding place."

"It's probably innate, a survival mechanism," Daniel explained. He pulled a face. "But you know what this means . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, everybody strip," Jack ordered glumly, and started taking off his clothes. 

 

~ the end ~

 

 


End file.
